Unexpected freinds
by NyanMew123
Summary: This is a crossover story about the worst thing ever to happen to Romeo Conbolt will become the best. This will be his story about trying to live, making friends and maybe go home. Crossover between fairy tail and boruto. This is my story from Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

Romeo PMV

Fairy Tail is number one again and I couldn't be happier. After a month of partying we all start to get back into doing missions.

So I decided that today is the day. I am going to ask for my first solo mission. At this point I don't care if it's the smallest job I just want to do something on my own for once.

Hey dad? I asked

Yes what is it son? My drunken dad says in his first voice.

Can I go on my first solo job?

I don't know your only 13, I think your still to young.

Come on Macao let him go on a small job. Gramps said from the seat next to them at the bar.

Fine he can go but I have to pick the job. Dad said but not very happy about it.

Dad walks over to the job board and after what felt like forever he picked a job. It was a easy delivery job to the next town overt should be back in 2 hours. After getting approved by Mira a grab the package and leave the guild.

Just be back by dinner time son. Dad shouted as I walk out the door. It was 1 pm so I had plenty of time to get back. I was about half way to town when these men surround me. They where at least 10 of the and complete white skin. Then the big one stepped forward.

Just as we planned. We knew it we went out a small request that we would get a weak fairy. He smirked.

What do you want with me? I shout!

it is nothing personal young boy we just need a kid. He said.

In a flash they go at me and easily over powered me. Then the lock me in a cage. After they did that they open this series black portal.

Better prepare yourself kid because you are never going to see home again. The big one said.

I close my eyes as we go through the portal. Dad I'm sorry I never told you how much I loved you I thought.

Author chan here and this my first story on here. I hoped you guys liked it and the next chapter will be out shortly. If you have any free back of things to say let me know. One more thing if you want any characters from a anime that are the age 7-16 let me know I could use them in the future chapter. Bye love you all


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo PMV

I saw tubes upon tubes every where, blood on the ground, and things that God only know what it is. I was just sick by how strong the smell is, I don't want to know what they are going to do to me. We walked down the hall into what I believe is a cell area. Then they stop.

I almost forgot we should put magic prohibiters before you decide you want to use you flames. The big guy said.

Then I was let out of the cave I was in, they made change into a pair of white shirt and brown pant that where worn down and baggy.

Let me get a good look at you boy, let's see strong body, good hygiene, and strong for age, you will be perfect. Said the big one. Get in the cell now.

It was a small cell but leaning against the wall was a young boy with whiskers on him, blue eyes, blonde hair, and look like he was my age. So I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

Boruto PMV

I had been here for about a week and nothing has really happened I sleep, eat and drink, they run a little test and I sleep again. It seems like a never ending cycle. I wonder, an I ever going to be rescued from here? At this point I would be happy to see my dad, I actually miss him a lot but never showed it. I can't believe those jerks grabbed me in the middle of the night while I was asleep. Right now I was just sitting in my cell, bored as hell and I hear a noice, then I hear footsteps. I look up and see a young boy with dark purple hair, black eyes, and this weird red mark on his shoulder.

B: What is your name kid?

R: Romeo and we are around the same age. What about you?

B: Boruto.

R: Nice to meet you I am happy that I am not alone.

B:Same.

No one's PMV

They just smile at each other. Still is the start of something great.

Mean While at Fairy Tail

Macao is starting to worry it is now 9 pm and his son still isn't home yet. At this point he decides he needed the guild to help track down Romeo. He quickly runs to the guild hall

Everyone I need your help Romeo still isn't back yet from is job!

Everyone went into full panic because one of there youngest is missing. Even as master I try to stay calm, but doesn't work. Gramps sends out Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel out to look for him. After a hour they come back only with my son's scarf I gave him on his 10th birthday.

Romeo where are you?

Meanwhile in hidden leaf

The homages office was a mess papers everywhere and full of worried people. None of the ninja dogs could pick up my son's sent. As hokage I try to remain calm but not really working. All the team's are working really hard to find even a hint of where Boruto is but still can't find him.

Boruto where are you?

Author chan here with a new chapter I now that only 2 people have seen it but it won't stop me! Should I make this a Boruto x Romeo or Boruto x Sadara and RoWen. New chapter should come out soon and plz you guys are my full so plz let me know what you thought in the comments below. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy pmv

We haven't found any sent of Romeo and we all are panicking. Even us Dragon slayer can't pick up his sent. Maybe if I was stronger I could find Romeo, I feel so helpless right now. We are best friends and we did so much toghter. We told each other everything like how I like a man who is way to old for me(no I do not ship it at all) and I am the only one who knows he is gay. To be honest everyone saw it coming but no one said anything about it. I need you Romeo to be by my side.

I promise I will find you.

Sadara PMV

After a week of searching we still don't have a lead in where Boruto is. Our team can't go on any jobs without him and even though I never said he is my best friend that I need. We grew up together and did everything together. I use to have a bit of a crush on him but I know he is gay. It is so easy to see to everyone but him. He gets it from is father, his large level of dense. I will never stop looking for you Boruto. I need you for when I become Hokage baka.

I promise I will find you.

Asuka PMV

For some reason everyone in the guild is panicking and I don't know why. When I ask anyone what is going on they just look at me with dad eyes and say Nothing you need to worry about. I know I am you but I can still help. I wonder where Romeo is right now he usually plays with me right now, I should ask Mr. Conbolt.

Hey do you know where Romeo is right now?

He just looks at me and says. He is just on a job so he will be back soon.

I don't think he was telling the truth because Romeo was never gone for this long before. I always looked at him as my big bro because he has been there all my life. I start to cry.

Onii san where are you? *sniff*

Himawari PMV

Today is my birthday and onii san isn't here. Everyone I ask just looks at me sadly. I ask mommy where he is and she says he is on a solo mission right now and will be back soon. I don't think she is telling the truth, Boruto would never miss my birthday. I start to cry.

Onii san where are you? *sniff*

Author chan here with a new chapter! Sorry that this one is so short I had school which is a pan in the but, soon summer is here though! I hope you liked it and as always let me know what you think in the comments. But on a good note OMFG this is number 9 under romeoconbolt and thank you all so much ?


	4. Chapter 4

Romeo PMV

It has been one week since I've been kidnapped, nothing to but has happened get just some simply test like endurance. Then there is Boruto, he is really friendly and funny. He tells so many jokes and tells me all the wonders of this place called the hidden leaf. The whole ninja stuff is very confusing but I don't really care because ninjas sound awesome. I have a slight issue though, I think Boruto is hot. Like really hot, not in temperature but in looks. How can I not think he is hot, he has everything from looks to personality. I don't want to say anything because A K have only known him for a week and B I don't want to destroy our blooming friendship.

Boruto PMV

It has been two weeks since I've been here but I hardly noticed. Spending time with my new friend Romeo, he has made all those days gone by in a flash. He told me about a world of magic and all the weird and all the beauty. I want to one day see that world but what I want more is to show him my home. I want him to meet my freinds, family, and all the great places. When I'm with him I feel something special but I don't know what it is but it makes me feel so warm inside.

Today the guards came by like usual, but they just grabbed Romeo, not me.

" Better get ready boys you aren't going to see each over for quite a bit," Said one of the guards and he left with Romeo who had a scared look on his face. All I could do was watch and my heart hurts but I don't know why.

Hey guys sorry for such a short chapter ?. Happy Pride month! This is my chapter focus on love for this month event. I support any type a relationship as long as it is love. That is what anime has taught me, it doesn't matter what gender or race love is love. #LGBTQ month. Love you all and I love your feed back so let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Boruto PMV

The guards took Romeo away a long time ago and it has been longer then usual. After what felt like days the guards came back but with no Romeo.

"What did you do to Romeo you bastards?" I scream

" Don't worry lover boy you will see him soon but he may look different, " One of the guards say while I have a blush on my face. Wait why am I blushing? Romeo is just my friend. They drag me out of my cell and down the hallway but we take a turn to a different area then usual. The we reached a big steel door that was locked. The guy typed in a password 1212, which is a really dum password. The doors opened slowing and saw something I will never forget.

It was a yellow fox with 9 tails, purple flakes around it and it looked a bit Kurama. After the shock off they dragged me into a circle. I was to weak from the lack of food and water to do anything, so I just laid there. Then a big guy started changing some weird gibberish but the last part I understand clear as day. I seal away the Fox demon in this boy, then I feel a lot of pain in my head, it felt like my head was going to explode and I black out from the pain.

I wake up in a black room that has very little light then I notice some one behind these bars in front of me. With a closer look I noticed he looked around my age with blonde hair, fox ears, fox tail, blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow shirt with white fur out of his chest. He also wore yellow shorts, and purple cloths around his hands and legs(kinda like leg warmers). He looked kinda like me, probably could cool any info thinking it was my twin. I need to wake him up to see if he knows what is going on.

"Hey you get up," I yell. Then I hear him groan .

"What happened and why does my head hurt?" he said . He was rubbing his head and stopped when he reached his ears.

"WTF, why do I have to ears and tail!?" he shouted. Wait a second I recognize that voice.

"Romeo is that you?" I said. Then he looks at me with a shocked look.

"Yeah it's me and Boruto what happened?" Romeo said.

" I don't know but I think he turned you into a tailed beast then sealed you inside of me. Also a I don't know much about tailed beast but I heard some story's about them from my dad he had one named Kurama. He got sealed in my dad when he was born, " I said, Romeo looks confused but decides to just nod.

"So if I am sealed inside of you does that mean am I in your mind?" Romeo ask and I just nod.

" Well try waking up, " Romeo says and I do so.

I wake up in the same cell that we had always have been in. (This * around words would mean that it is in talking in mind) *Romeo can you still hear me?* I ask

* Yep, now we need to find a way out of here,* Romeo says

I noticed that the guards where probably on brake because I probably wasn't supposed to wake up yet. I easily brake the door down and get out of there surprisingly without a hitch. I am currently running in the forest and realize I need a brake. I know we should keep going but I am to tired so I find a big tree and lean against it. *Hey Romeo I was thing of breaking the seal on me so you would not be stuck in a kind cell,* I say

* Are you sure I mean I have no idea what powers I have right now,* Romeo says.

*But if we run into trouble we need to be at our best and when my dad broke the seal he was much stronger because he formed a bond with Kurama. Also we have what they didn't, a decent starting friendship, they hated each over so my dad always lost a trip of his power. I believe with our strong bond we can do it better then they could.,* I say with pride and a big smile on my face.

So I realise the seal on my body and felt a lot of chakra flow through my body. Then Romeo comes out with out his tail and ears.

"Man that feels a lot better don't you agree," Romeo ask and I nod .

For the next hour we talk about all sorts of things like how he has someone who he sees has a little sister and I tell him about Himawari. Then I tell him about my best friend Sadara and he tells me about his friend Wendy. Then we talk about our dad's and realize how much we miss them and new how much we had in common. It feels amazing to be able to talk to someone who gets you so much. As we are talking we hear some one behind us we turn around.

"Sadara" I say in shock

"Boruto is that you? " Sadara says in shock.

Hey guys big thank to 0UlquiorraCifer0 for all the support and he came up with the title for this chapter. He has been so kind and supporting so thank you ?. This was the longest chapter I had ever made and I hope you all loved it. As always you guys are the best and I love hearing from all of you and plz comment down below because you are the fuel to my writing fire. If you have any idea to the next story plz pm me. Thank YOU and love you all, till is next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Sadara PMV( a minute ago)

I was on another search mission on my own, everyone is telling me to take a break but I won't stop unit I find Boruto. I am his best friend and right now he needs me to find him. I don't know what I would do without Boruto. As I was walking through the woods not to far from the hidden leaf I heard people talking and I decide to check it out. I was getting close enough to hear what they where saying and I hear a voice that I would never forget. Then they turn around to see me.

"Sadara," says Boruto who looks as shock as I probably am.

" Boruto," I say and I activate my eyes to make sure it was really him. His chakra was a bit different but it was still him. I run to him with tears in my and hug him for a long time.

Boruto PMV

I can't believe it Sadara found me, she is currently hugging me but I don't mind, I missed her so much. I noticed Romeo in the background watching in and I could tell us just wanted me and Sadara to have our moment. I decided to finally pull away from the hug.

Romeo PMV

I was watching them for awhile, I don't blame them, I mean I will do the same thing with Wendy. So this is Sadara, Boruto's best friend, she seems really nice I hope we can become friends. I notice Boruto pull away from the hug.

"Sadara I would like to introduce you to Romeo my new good friend,Romeo this is my best friend Sadara," said Boruto

"Nice to meet you," says Sadara

" Likewise, " I say

"Boruto can you tell me what happened to you? Everyone was worried sick," says Sadara

After Boruto does a lot of explaining Sadara just is in shock, she can't believe her best friend went through all of that. After a minute a silence she says something.

"I can't believe that happened but what matters is your ok. I'm sure everyone will be fine with the jinchuriki thing, I mean your dad is one so it shouldn't be a issue. Romeo I'm also sure you will be fine in the hidden leaf, if we learned to except Kurama then we should be able to accept you," says Sadara.

I was just in shock from her kindness, I can see why Boruto would be friends with her.

"Now we should get you two to the hidden leaf, it isn't to far from here," says Sadara

We start walking with me on the left, Sadara in the middle, and Boruto on the right. I am happy to meet them both and can't wait to get to the hidden leaf.

Time skip

After 30 minutes of walking we reached these big gates.

Then we say 2 people in front of the gates. As we came into view they notice all of us.

"Omg! Is that Boruto!?" says one of the guards.

"Yes it is and with Sadara, but who is the other kid?" the other one said.

Behind them I see some adults running towards us but by guessing there Sadara and Boruto's parents and the adults yell to them and Sadara and Boruto yell back. They run to them and a lady with pink hair crushes them into a big hug like Erza's hugs. After a lot of hugging someone who I guess is Boruto's dad noticed me and walks over.

"Boy can you tell me who you are and why you have a lot of chakra," he says. Then Boruto walks over.

"Dad this is Romeo, the new tailed beast, and I'm his Jinchuriki also my new good friend," he says like it is nothing. Everyone except Sadara has there mouth open.

"Wwwwwwhhhhaaaaattttt!?" Almost everyone said . Me and Boruto just chuckle at that, I like Boruto's family a lot, I wonder how is kind doing with out me.

At Fairy Tail

Macao PMV

The guild has been miserable without Romeo, there are no more big fights, me and Cana don't drink, Mira doesn't smile much anymore, Team Natsu is always on a job and while they are on it they take more time to look for Romeo. Poor Wendy hasn't smiled in a long time. I wonder if Romeo is even alive but if I think that then we lose all hope. My son please come home soon we need you.

Hey guys sorry for wait but I hope you liked it. I know a good author on called Iket45 and there work is really good so if you like my work then you will really like theres. Do you guys like longer chapters of shorter ones plz let me know. As always thanks for the support and your comment give me fuel. So let me know down below and fill next time Love you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Romeo PMV

It has been one week since I've come to the hidden leaf and I've loved it all. They may not have magic but they are so advanced in technology, I would call it magic. I got a hidden leaf band that I have on my right shoulder, opposite of my fairy tail emblem. I am the extra member of new team 7, and everyone welcomed my into the team with open arms. I met Mitsuki, who at times can be a bit weird but he is very caring, and I met Konohamaru, and he is a very nice squad leader, also I found out that he looked up to Boruto's dad like I do to Natsu. I met Shikidai, which is clearly the smartest of the group and I like playing Shogi with him. There is also Inojin, I don't hang out with as much as the others but when I do we have some quiet drawing sessions. I like to draw people from Fairy Tail so I can always remember clearly what they look like. I met all the parents who have been very kind to me, I currently live in the Uzumaki house. Mrs. Uzamika who wants me to call her Hinata, is like the mother I never had and she gives me so much love. Himawari is so cute, she calls me onii San which I find adorable. She is very kind and sweet and reminds me of Asuka.(plus they are both innocent shippers)

I wake up like usual and head down stairs where Hinata is cooking breakfast, she is cooking bacon and eggs, which is probably one of the best smells in the world.

"Good morning Mom!" I say with a tired voice. Everyone just stares at me( which are Boruto, Himawari,and Hinata.)Then I realized what I said.

"I'm so sorry that just came out, I don't know what a was saying, sorry" I say while I am clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I think it is cute that you called me mom." Says Hinata and everyone just kept eating. I mean she has been like my Mom for a week but I can't believe I called her Mom.

1 month later

Romeo PMVDo

I have you on a couple of missions with my team, and they have been all really fun. My favorite is where a went into small Fox mode and sneaked into a bad guys fort, and they were like what a cute Fox then I bite them in the nuts. That was the signal for everyone to come in and kick there buts. I have adjusted well to the new place. Tonight Boruto asked me to meet him at the park and I have no idea what is going to happen.

I go to the park at the time he told me to and I see him there holding something behind his back, I also noticed that everyone was hiding badly.

"Hey Boruto what did you want to talk about?" I ask, I hope it is nothing bad.

" Um um Romeo... will will you...gooutwithme? " he says with a dark blush on his face and he extended the flowers out to me. I can't believe it Boruto liked me all this time? I was worried for nothing?

"Of course Boruto I would love to." I say and take the flowers. Everyone comes from behind the bushes and have there own little party.

"Sooo when is the Wedding? I mean Romeo already called Hinata Mom." Says Naruto with grin on his face .

"Dad I just asked him out!" Says Boruto while trying to kill Naruto

Boruto takes me on a date,we go to Ichiraku Ramen shop because it is a tradition in the Uzumaki family to go on there fist date there. I had a blast and I can't wait for more.

7 year time skip(because everything in Fairy Tail is 7)

Sadara PMV

I sit in the Hokage office and thinking about what has happened over the years. I became Hokage and Boruto proposed in the same spot as when he asked Romeo on a date. I am happy that we have Romeo but I feel bad for the his family. No matter how hard we tried we can't find a way to send him home, we also can't find the people who took them in the first place. Romeo has changed a lot over the years, we all have but him the most. He grew out his hair and keeps in a low lose ponytail, he changed his hair back to purple. He wears a long sleeve yellow coat with purple trim(similar to his dads) a black tan too and white lose pants(like his old ones). I can't believe the Wedding is in a mouth, since Boruto is the one who proposed, Romeo is going to walk to Boruto. I took does to love birds to be married, I swear being a dense odor runs in the family. While I was thinking me team came back from there mission.

"Hey Sadara the mission went good as always." Says Boruto. Even if he is older he still is cheerful. Then Romeo comes up to Boruto.

"Good seeing you Sadara, come Boruto Sadara is probably very busy with paper work, especially with the Wedding coming up. I mean people are making it as big of a deal as your dad's." Says Romeo. The thing I love about Romeo is that he is like Boruto but is smarter and less outburst. Then the window behind me brakes, and a guy come in that is really pale and tall.

"It has been over 7 years I think it is time to send back what we took ." He say and a weird circle appears under Romeos feet. It was glowing and Boruto hold onto Romeo and they both disappear without a trace and the pale guys jumps out the window and gets away.

I hope they are both safe

Boruto PMV

me and Romeo get sucked into this thing and I black out when I wake up we are in a forest. I see Romeo out cold next to me.

"Hey Romeo said up." I say and he groans then he gets up.

Romeo PMV

I wake and remember what happened.

"Hey Boruto you ok? " I ask yeah, he ask the same thing and I nod.

"We need to find out where we are. " I say and walks in the direction where I can see buildings over the door tops, Boruto follows. We reach a city and it all looks familiar, then we reach a building a would never forget.

The Fairy Tail guild hall. I can't believe it after 7 years I am back here. Boruto realized that this was my home and jesters me to go in. I walk up to the doors, I can hear the brawling going on from here. What will they think after all these years, only one way to find out. I open the doors loudly so everyone can hear me. Everyone stairs at me probably not realizing it is me, then gramps(who is some how alive) walks over to me with me dad. My dad hasn't changed to much just looks older and his blue hair is more grey.

"Tell me boy what can I do for you?" Gramps ask.

" What after 7 years I can't comes home? " I ask,and everyone realizes who I am. My dad was the first one to say anything.

"Omg Romeo my son is that you?" My dad asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes dad, it's me and I'm finally home." I say with tears in my eyes. Then my Dad pulls me into a long hug and so hug him back. I can't believe it finally happened.

Author chan here and sorry for the long wait. This by far is the longest chapter I had ever made. I hope you guys loved it and it was very hard to write. I will try to make the next chapter come out sooner. As always plz comment down below because you guys are my fuel. Love you all.


	8. Chapter 8

Romeo PMV

After a very long hug with me dad I pull away.

"Hey dad I have someone I would like you to meet this is Boruto Uzumaki." I say

" Pleasure Mr. Conbolt " Boruto my lovely soon to be husband says. They shake hands and my dad notice the ring on his finger, then he looked at my hand and saw mine. He looks at me then Boruto and faints. The whole guild started partying about me return and my upcoming wedding, I noticed the the ships all had children and all where super cute. Wendy has a small child and a ring around her finger so assume that she confessed her feeling to that guy(I hate this ship, and I just wanted to have someone with Wendy). Then a portal appears and Sadara comes out and tackles me and Boruto into a bear hug, she found the people who did this and locked them in jail.

1 month later

Romeo PMV

Today is my Wedding day, after all these years it is finally happening, I am marrying the best man in any world.I hear my music ahead I open the doors, as I slowly walk down the long carpet I see everyone who I known, then I see him, all dressed up and with a blush on his face. I am wearing a white shirt with a light yellow tie and Boruto is wearing a black suit with a dark pink tie. I reach the altar where Boruto is and Kakashi behind the altar.

"This couple has been through heaven and hell together, showing not even the bounds of any world can hear love. Destiny has brought this couple together here today and this couple shows that it doesn't matter where your from or what gender you are love is always there."

"Do you Boruto Uzumaki take Romeo Conbolt as your husband?" Says Kakashi.

"I do." Says Boruto

" and do you Romeo Conbolt take Boruto Uzumaki as your husband? " Kakashi ask me

"I do" I say

"You may now kiss" Says Kakashi

Boruto pulls me into a long kiss and was one of the happiest days of my life.

"And that kids is how I met and fell in Love with your father." I say to my son and daughter that me and Boruto adopted. I now have a family and live in the hidden leaf, this is my happily ever after.

The End

Omfg I finished the book, this is my first time finishing a series. I know not many people have read but to those who have thank you. I love you all and I want to know what your thoughts on this book. If you have any book ideas let me know and I also do drawings. Good bye until my next book and thank you.


End file.
